A conventional pull rope free curtain structure contains a first rod having an accommodating cavity and plural orifices defined on a bottom end of the accommodating cavity, wherein a rolling controller and a holder are mounted on two sides of the accommodating cavity, and a movable seat is defined between the rolling controller and the holder to freely slide in the accommodating cavity. The first rod has a body and a second rod which are fixed on a bottom end of the first rod, and a control rope is connected with the body and the second rod and is inserted through the plural orifices of the first rod, the holder and the movable seat have a plurality of guiding sliders for guiding the control rope. The rolling controller has a drive rope, and the drive rope has a retaining block disposed on one end thereof, the movable seat has a positioning block with a recess for retaining with the retaining block, such that the drive rope drives the control rope so that the second rod is manually pushed or pulled to release or pull the control rope on the movable seat and to drive the drive rope, thus expanding or retracting the body easily.
However, as expanding or retracting the body, the body cannot maintain at a balance state, hence the body is tilted, the control rope is unbalanced to make the driving member unstable. In other words, the driving member is stuck in the first rod or removes from the first rod. In addition, two ends of the control rope are winded together to expand or retract the body poorly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.